


Love that Never Dies

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boys In Love, M/M, Prime Minister Yuuri, Yuuri on Revenge, Yuuri on retirement, getting back victor, omega viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: "I told you that I would be back right? now I'm here I'll do everything to get you back and be with me forever"





	Love that Never Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor was just around 21 at the start while Yuuri was older by one year he's 22.

Title: Love Never Dies

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: Complete

 

 

****

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

 

****

 

 

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

 

 

****

 

“Famous skaters and couple Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov broke up” it was the main head line of showbiz and sports magazines for over two weeks and when Viktor the Omega was heartbroken and could not move on told the media partly why they broke up which included his brother who’s the second in command of whole Russia.

 

“Just because you can't provide that means you’re not capable?” complained by the Russian team and Viktor continued to hurt and cry.

 

Yakov however was angered, Katsuki might not be his student but he’s the only person sensible enough to care for his health and tried to pry his team from killing him with problems and their drama.

 

“I believe in Yuuri” said Viktor, “He’ll be back for me”

 

“Then believe, don’t let it drag you down” said Mila and the other skaters.

 

“I know my best friend will, he’ll be back with surprise” said Phichit.

 

“I know he will, Katsudon is unexpected” said Yuri.

 

“He’ll be back” said Yakov, “He told me some things before he left” and the old man turned.

 

Alphas are prideful with what they have, and for Yuuri Viktor is everything. Stripping Yuuri from his Omega is like stripping his pride and life, he doesn’t mind being called a sad excuse of an Alpha when Viktor’s is with him he only cares about his Omega and his Omega alone, but this situation broke him.

 

His family and skater friends were helping him cope, and as for Viktor hr can no longer see nor contact his mate since Viktor’s brother threatened to kill his family.

 

Four years have passed, Viktor is still hurting, his brother had been setting him up with dates from CEOs to other well off politicians but Viktor had his way of getting them off his back.

 

“New Japanese Prime Minister had been elected” as the news spread all over the world, “After the harsh break up and retirement from skating his Excellency Katsuki Yuuri pulled himself and continued his apprenticeship with his uncle former Prime Minister Yukito Mamorou. His story on how he got elected after his great achievements helping his uncle as his adviser and apprentice. Not only had he excelled in sports but also in politics. Salute to his new Excellency” said written by Morooka on their sports cover since Yuuri used to be an Olympic athlete and the Ace of Japan.

 

Viktor was so shocked reading the link Phichit and Chris and sent him, “He’s back” said Yakov with a smirk.

 

“I told you he’ll be back” said Yuri.

 

“But damn he was sneaky” said by the others.

 

Skaters started to call Viktor and congratulate him, even though both had separated, they know they never really broke up and by Yuuri’s words he’ll be with him again.

 

Later that evening Viktor was cuddling his Yuuri body pillow that he kept and argued his brother while watching one of Yuuri’s interviews, “I heard that his Excellency is a great cook?” asked by the Japanese host, “So today he’ll be joining us. So I heard you favorite dish is Katsudon and your mother is the best cook according to Japanese dish poll?” Yuuri nodded and bragged his mother and how he grew up in a small family run inn and onsen.

 

Viktor hugged the pillow tighter, it was a Yuuri wearing suit one where he ordered it from a commission years back when they were together, beside his night stand is a small nendo figure of Yuuri in his free skate costume.

 

While on his phone is a picture of Yuuri at the studio where he was modeling for a clothing brand only wearing pants.

 

“I used to make this not just for me” said Yuuri, “My mate loves this as I am so whenever he craves to eat it even when I can't since I’m on a strict diet I would make him some”

 

“Aww… I wish I was your mate, you’re so sweet sir~” cooed by the host.

 

“We might separate for a while but I promised to get him back” said Yuuri, “And I hope his watching now”

 

Few months have passed and Yuuri is out for a state visit in Russia where he would be giving aid handing down new military technology in helping the security of the country.

 

 At the airport where Yuuri walked down the stairs from his private jet being heavily guarded by his bodyguards, the Prime Minister of Russia accompanied by Viktor’s brother the Minister of Defense welcomed him.

 

“It’s good to finally meet the beloved Prime Minister of Japan” said by the Prime Minister.

 

“Glad to be meeting you as well, and you too General Vaseli Nikiforov” said Yuuri without turning his head and his eyes covered with pricy aviator sunglasses.

 

The General glared at him.

 

“I would prepare a banquet later this evening, also Vash, please bring your baby brother I know Mr. Katsuki wants to see him again.

 

“I would kill not to see him, so please bring him” this time Yuuri removed his shades and glared back to the man, his Alpha became even more dominant.

 

“I will” replied by the brother.

 

Later that evening Yuuri dressed up even more slicking his hair back like how Viktor loves it and worn in Viktor’s gift.

 

Arriving at the venue, “Yuuri was greeted by many known people and politicians but what caught his eyes are the Omega that makes his life better and complete, wearing a dress that was stereotyping him as an Omega.

 

“Of course it’s Russia” groaned Yuuri mentally.

 

Approaching Viktor, “Vicchan?” came his husky voice sending shiver on to the Omega’s neck.

 

“Yurochka!” and the Omega tightly hugged the Alpha, Yuuri in returned sniffed and took in his mate’s scent.

 

“I missed you so much” said Yuuri breaking.

 

Guests turned their heads and wasn’t surprised seeing the Alpha in such a state on finally reuniting with his love, Yuuri was already well known from years back and known how they broke up and what drives him to be at the top of the Japanese Politics.

 

“I’ve missed you too” the guests and so as the Prime Minister of Russia cooed at the reunited couple.

 

After small talks Yuuri never let Viktor go, “When I said I’d kill if I don’t see him I would actually literally kill” said Yuuri with a dark smirk, “And I know who to target” he added and the Prime Minister laughed.

 

When Vaseli mutters another insult directed to Yuuri’s family and business, “I’m sorry to break you two up but I was just making my brother’s life easy. I want him to be well off and protected. Hearing that you let him live with you in an old inn and thinking you are well providing my brother instead it was the opposite when you moved here in Russia I think you’re not well suited for him”

 

“Excuse me for my blunt reply but, my mate and I are happy to be together back when we were in my home town, people and my parents loves him, he was happy. And to the part where you said he provides for me when I moved here? It’s true he provided me a shelter but I provided him with family and life. All things has changed when you stripped me with everything. And when I say everything Vicchan is my everything my Omega. And thanks to you it got me thinking maybe I should pursue what I was supposed to do and I guess it proved you things now” said Yuuri angrily.

 

“Bol'shoy brat, Yuuri gave me life, family and love that’s more than enough” cried Viktor.

 

“Can't you see, you hurt your own brother without realizing” said Yuuri, “If you see things in his view you might not have the problem but since you are hungry for power which I noticed then you don’t care so he doesn't see you as a family” he bluntly said.

 

“Tell me, did you get in that position to slap me in the face?”

 

“No I decided to be in this position to show you how capable I can care for my country and show you that I’m capable of caring for your brother. If I can provide for my country then this time I’ll provide everything for him” Viktor held the taller Alpha tighter.

 

“General with you here I would like to politely and respectably get your blessing, its Japanese culture but I would like to go through  formalities, this time I would to ask for your brother’s hand”

 

“I’m sorry if I didn’t see my brother’s comfort and views I’m sorry if I didn’t know you first before I threatened you and I would like to go through your formalities”

 

“Thank you, I may not forgive you but since our countries are allies and must maintain good relationship I would settle this personal feud without our countries getting involved” both talked on to the private office of the White house.

 

“May I marry your brother?”

 

Vaseli looking at Viktor with teary eyes, “Yes… and I apologize again”

 

Yuuri with a teary smile kneeled and pulled out a golden ring with diamonds around, “Vicchan I bought this the day we separated and this is what keeps me going, this is the reason why I want to be back with you. This time let me ask you will you marry me?”

 

Viktor burst and cried nodding his head, “YES!” both hugged each other, Yuuri who’s missing his love for almost five years kissed him tenderly.

 

Vaseli left the room apologetically.

 

A week later when Yuuri went back to Japan this time the news about him and Viktor had spread and lasted for a month, Viktuuri that had been supporting the couple since they announced they were dating way back celebrated and kept on sending Viktor with gifts that has Yuuri’s image.

 

The skating family was all celebrating knowing Viktor can finally smile and be himself on the ice again and they were happy for their friends to be together again.

 

The Russian team would be amused when Yuuri sends in daily gifts for Viktor and hats for Yakov thanking him for what he had been doing for years, sending him pictures of Viktor and knowing how he was doing.

 

Also he sends in gifts for the Russian team which they appreciate.

 

“Yuuri? You might want me to go to Japan early” said Viktor through skype back in his old apartment, he was finally free to move out his brother’s mansion.

 

“I would love to Vicchan but, love you have new season” said Yuuri.

 

“Well… I might sit on this one since it’s your fault”

 

“Vicchan, are you okay? What did I do, please tell me?” Yuuri worried and ready to fly to Russia again.

 

“It’s a good news actually” chuckled Viktor.

 

“Please tell me” Yuuri still worried.

 

“You’re gonna be a papa in a few months”

 

Yuuri being smart, “Did I hit it in one strike?”

 

“You did Daddy and I demant you fly me in Japan right now since I’m craving for you and your dick”

 

“Horny I see” laughed Yuuri, “I’ll send in my own personal private jet for you alright? Pack up and bring Makka, I missed her too~”

 

“RUFF!” the poodle started to lick the iPad screen.

 

“I miss you too buddy, see you soon” said Yuuri to his two special people.

 

“I love you”

 

“I love you too” replied Viktor.

 

Next day the media was in frenzy seeing the former skater now Prime Minister standing at the arrival area of the airport where many securities are around, when the platinum haired Russian came in to view the Prime Minister was in all smile and ran up to carry Viktor and kiss him on the spot, the Journalist had their feast at the act.

 

But what got them to start a bigger commotion is when Yuuri kneeled and kissed Viktor’s stomach and baby talked.

 

Another news about them having a child and to their shock, Yuuri announced on his twitter account that he’s going to be a dad soon with a cute picture of Viktor and him taking a selfie while he snake his arms around Viktor’s waist and holding the side of his flat stomach while Viktor’s palmed the top of Yuuri’s hand on his waist and the other pulling Yuuri’s cheek closer to him so he can kiss the Alpha’s jaw.

 

Chris demanded he wants to visit them and Phichit followed suit asking.

 

Yuuri decided to visit home and bring Viktor and Makkachin, Hiroko and Toshio was delighted to see their adoptive child and was ecstatic knowing both are expecting.

 

Vaseli sent gifts for the child and Yuuri knew he’s an excited uncle to be so he sent him a postcard with a thank you.

 

Things went well for the couple, “Life has its ups and downs but if you really want to pursue things in life and bring that down up work for it and it will reward you. Love Never Dies” said Yuuri as he post his mate and new born son’s picture.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08) for any requests~


End file.
